Tradition
by herbologi
Summary: Molly Prewett wasnt looking for anything from Lucius Malfoy, so naturally when he falls for her she is quick to shut it down. Smut. Doesn’t end as Molly/Lucius


**Tradition**

There were a lot of things that a pure blood witch or wizard could do wrong that would get them disowned from their family. Molly Prewett was in her second to last year at Hogwarts, and she didn't quite agree with pure bloods being superior to muggle borns, the same way she disagreed with a lot of her parents opinions. But she was smart to keep her mouth shut until she was out of school and could go about her own life, without the influence of her parents of course.

It was the first morning of December when she got out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she pulled on her school robes that had been carefully arranged on the trunk at the end of her bed from the night before. Her shirt was almost on the edge of too small, her busty frame, though thin, pulled it up a bit, but it was just long enough to be tucked into her skirt which came down right above her knees.

Molly styled her dark orange hair into a half-up and half-down style, with a pink bow to hold the top half up. She had potions first thing with Slytherins and liked her hair out of her face for that class. She slid on her flats once the rest of her outfit was put together and grabbed her book bag as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was an uneventful morning, the Daily Prophet mentioned something about an evil wizard on the rise, Voldemort, but surely the Ministry would catch him and throw him into Azkaban. After Molly finished eating, she folded her paper and put it into her bag before proceeding to Potions class, she was the first one as usual, and tiredly greeted Professor Slughorn on her way to her normal seat. She caught a chill, cold as it was outside, the dungeons were even draftier than usual. Molly pulled her robes together right as the rest of the class filed in.

"Alright, settle in and settle down everyone! I have a special project today," Slughorn announced, flicking his wand so that writing appeared on the chalkboard. Love potions. Molly sighed and opened her book to the correct page and returned her gaze to the front of the class.

"I will be assigning partners, and I would like this potion properly brewed by the end of the week, a sample will be turned in to yours truly for grading, along with a two foot essay on the process and what the final product smells like to each of you," Slughorn informed them, and a groan came from a few of the thicker ones in the class. With another graceful flick of his wand, a small piece of parchment appeared in front of each of them.

"You'll find a name on this piece of parchment, that will be your partner for this week-long assignment," Slughorn grinned, "Now off to it, you lot."

Molly sighed and opened her parchment slowly, hoping for someone sensible. When she saw the name on her slip, she couldn't help but blush. Lucius Malfoy. The bad boy, some might call him. Not that he was particularly 'bad' per-say, his looks and attitude just seemed to fit the type. Now, Molly Prewett was no prude, though she'd never admit that to her mother, she was definitely aware of this boy's reputation. She bit her lip as she watched the blonde boy laughing with his friends open his slip of paper, watched the way his eyes glinted as he glance at her across the room and patted the seat next to him when he caught her stare, licking his lips.

Molly did her best to remain calm and played it all off by rolling her eyes and collecting her things, joining him at his table. She opened her book and bit down on her lip, opening her robes back up. Had it gotten hot down here all of a sudden?

"I think we're both competent enough to brew a simple love potion in less than a week," Molly mumbled, glancing up at him as she noticed he was staring at her cleavage. She nervously reached up and began playing with a strand of her hair when he didn't reply.

"You can go collect the ingredients love, I'll prepare the cauldron," Lucius smirked. This man was honestly everything Molly hated, but should the chance at an empty broom closet present itself— well she wouldn't turn it down. He was definitely one of the fittest of their year. She felt his eyes burning into her as she collected the items, glancing back at him to make sure he was looking as she bent down to grab something off the bottom shelf.

After counting her items and making sure she had everything, she returned to her chair and laid the ingredients out on the tabletop. Lucius was still staring at her as if they had nothing better to be doing, looking back at his friends to be sure they weren't paying attention.

"Why don't we skip our next class?" Lucius whispered, his breath tickling Molly's ear and sending a chill down her spine. There was a rawness to his voice, vulnerable almost. His breath smelled of mint and coffee, Molly didn't expect to like the smell of coffee on someone's breath so much. Unfortunately for him, Molly loves being chased, not just throwing herself at men every chance she got.

"And do what exactly?" Molly hissed, pretending like she had no interest in the man. He smirked and placed a hand on her thigh, Molly was doing everything to restrain herself as she looked down at how small his hand made her thigh look.

"I have a few ideas, and no one is in the Slytherin dorms next hour," Lucius nearly moaned, she couldn't believe how forward he was being. He was normally so closed off, they hadn't spoken more than five sentences in their six years together at Hogwarts. All of a sudden, he noticed her?

"You're kidding right? As if I'd ever do anything with you," Molly smirked, and he looked taken aback, "We'll have to stir this tonight, three times counter-clockwise. We should coordinate who is going to do it. It should be done by tomorrow," Molly told him.

"You can do it then," Lucius told her, and she was fine with that. She hadn't had any plans for the night anyways. Molly was sure to lean toward him to pack her things away so he had a clear view of her cleavage once more before she headed off to her next class.

...

After a long day of classes, Molly returned to the potions classroom to stir their potion, but no sooner than one stir later, it began turning a nasty green color and putting out an awful smell. Had it been tampered with? She was defeated because they wouldn't have any more class time to finish it but at least they had a week to complete it outside of class.

Meanwhile, Lucius was watching Molly from outside the classroom with a smirk on his face. So what if he "accidentally" forgot that she was supposed to stir it? He wasn't mad at the idea of more time with the witch, and with that he returned to his dorms with her in mind.

Molly let out a sigh as she left the potions classroom, walking along the dark corridor and glancing out every window on her way up to Gryffindor tower. Snow was falling, and they were set to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, it was going to be all slushy by then, so Molly made a mental note to take out her boots and perform a waterproofing charm on them.

"Password?" grimaced the Fat Lady, and Molly mumbled it before being allowed inside. She couldn't shake the look Lucius gave her earlier as she undressed and pulled on her pajamas. She drew back the curtains on her four-poster bed and lay there quietly, thinking about his hand on her thigh. A warmth spread between her legs and she suppressed the urge to follow through with her thoughts. After a while, Molly finally managed to fall asleep.

...

The next day, Molly used her free hour to recollect all the ingredients and start the potion over. Lucius sauntered into the potions class and watched over Molly's shoulder. Though he had been rather quiet, she felt the warmth from him radiating to warm her back. He was close, almost too close. She purposely dropped her wand before bending down to pick it up, making absolute sure that her bum pressed against him as she came back up slowly.

"Sorry," Molly said, a giggle bubbling out of her as she continued the potion. Lucius placed his hands on her hips forcefully pulling her back against him with a soft moan, and Molly's eyes widened at the feeling of his arousal pressed against her.

"That's all it takes to get you up?" Molly breathed, trying to sound cocky and arrogant to mock him, but it came out in a squeak and she didn't sound as intimidating as she thought. He could smell her shampoo— peaches— as she flicked her orange hair over her shoulder in his face.

"I knew you'd be here. I messed our potion up last night on purpose," Lucius admitted, grinding into her and she froze. He wanted her that bad? He went out of his way to mess with their potion just so he had a reason to see her today? Her stomach turned and her heart fluttered.

"And what exactly did you think was going to happen between us today?" Molly asked, her voice low and steadying the more she spoke. He didn't say anything, but used on hand to push her down against the table before grinding into her hard, she was sure she'd have bruises on her hip bones. Molly waited for a moment where he pulled back a bit and quickly slipped out from between him and the table.

"Not today," she giggled, grabbing her bag and running out of the room as she did. It was fun, almost like a game to her to leave him hanging. But with this type of thing occurring daily, she'd not be able to resist him much longer.

...

It had been a couple days since their last encounter, Molly felt Lucius watching her at breakfast every morning, and she studied him at lunch. By dinner they were distracted with homework and this became their routine for the next two days. Today was Friday, and their potion was due, along with their essay on the scent of it for them.

That was the last of the project, and though Molly had returned to her regular seat, Lucius decided he wanted to sit with her still, so he moved away from his friends.

"It looks like Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Prewett have brewed an outstanding potion, top marks for that portion of the project. I'll have to grade the essays still, but tell me you two. What does this potion smell like to you?" Slughorn announced to the class once they were all settled.

"Erm... minty and uh... sandalwood," Molly mumbled and Lucius smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "And you Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn grinned wide and looked at the boy.

"Peachy and floral," Lucius told him with a chuckle, his leg brushing against Molly's under the table. She blushed lightly but immediately kicked it away as the were told to open their books to begin the next chapter.

Lucius scrawled something lazily on a piece of parchment and slid it over to Molly when Slughorn's back was turned. She glanced at him warily before opening the slip and reading the loopy scrawl that was written on it.

'Hogsmeade with me?' was all it said, she knew he wasn't exactly the type to be romantic, and she knew what this would lead to. But for some reason her head nodded without sparing him another look the rest of the lesson. Once they finished, she packed her book and notes away and made to leave the classroom before Lucius grabbed her arm.

"Meet you in the entrance hall at ten tomorrow morning?" he whispered, and if Molly didn't know better, she'd have thought he sounded genuinely excited. She gave one nod and kept a straight face before she carried on with the rest of her day. Before long it was time to go to bed, and Molly decided to take a warm shower and make sure every inch of her body was clean and smelling nice. On a whim, she took her small razor and began shaving. Everything. Just in case anything were to happen tomorrow.

Molly tucked herself in bed to find her sheets and blanket had been washed, so she fell asleep to the sweet smell of a meadow as the snow outside fell.

...

Molly didn't see Lucius at breakfast, but she saw him immediately when she went to meet him in the entrance hall. He gave her a warm smile and looped an arm around her waist and without a word, they were walking with a group of people and being checked out of Hogwarts.

"What would you like to do?" Lucius asked, and for some reason Molly noticed it didn't sound sexual like many of the remarks he made before. She bit down on her lip and looked around Hogsmeade.

"Well I need a couple new shirts, and I could do with some sweets," Molly smiled, and Lucius led them into Gladrags for Molly to find what she needed. He held up a skirt that was way too small for Molly with a glint in his eye, and Molly rolled her eyes with a smile as she picked out a few new shirts that wouldn't fit her so tight. Lucius held up a pair of stockings that would go up to her mid-thigh with another suggestive look, and much to his surprise, Molly added them to her pile. She could always wear them instead of tights on a cold day, they were plain black and would be allowed in classes.

They made their way to Honeydukes and Lucius offered to hold Molly's bag as they looked around the shop, he gave her a bit of space but still hovered close behind nonetheless. She picked out all her favorite sweets, and she'd promised to bring Andromeda Tonks back a few things since the girl was sick. Andie was a slytherin girl a couple years younger but they were very close friends, secretly confiding in each other about their disagreements with the pure blood opinions.

She placed her items on the counter, and Lucius handed a couple galleons to the shopkeeper signaling for him to keep the change.

"I've got my own money, you know," Molly mumbled, but the man didn't care. He wanted to show Molly how she was supposed to be treated. She was supposed to be spoiled. After her candy was bagged, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butter beer to warm them up from the cold.

"What's your favorite class?" Lucius asked the witch, who gave an odd sort of smile.

"I'm quite fond of divination, but if you're speaking practicality I love charms," Molly smiles as Lucius put an arm around her, she allowed her head to rest on his chest. "What about you?" Molly asked softly, and even over all the chatter he was close enough to hear her. The smell of her shampoo was intoxicating, so sweet to him that he almost forgot his answer.

"I'm great at potions, but I really enjoy transfiguration," Lucius admitted. He'd never said it out loud, but he'd always found Professor McGonagall quite pretty as well, which helped keep his attention in the class. Molly nodded her head and took a sip of her butter beer, allowing her hand to rest on Lucius's thigh. She heard him suck in a breath and hold it as her hand began moving back and forth.

Lucius took the girl's hand in his own and let out a sigh before taking a sip of his own drink. They continued in silence until both finished their glasses of butterbeer. Molly was confused, did he not want her like that any more? What had she done wrong?

The pair walked back to the castle and once they were in the entrance hall again, Lucius handed Molly her bag and glanced around. For the most part, they were alone. He leaned forward and captured the girl's lips in a gentle kiss. More gentle than she would have ever believed him capable. As quick as it happened, he pulled away and began to walk towards the dungeons. Molly was left feeling dejected, but she couldn't let it get to her too much.

It had been a full week since they spoke, falling back into their routine of staring at each other in turns but never making any real eye contact. On a Saturday afternoon, Molly was walking to the library when she saw him, and by some miracle he was alone as well. This was it, this was her chance. She walked up to him and pulled him against her body before pressing her lips firmly to his. He was confused for a couple seconds but began to respond immediately and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"I want you," Molly whispered against his mouth and he nodded, pulling her into a nearby broom closet and closing the door behind them. He cast a silencing charm so no one would be able to listen in on them and eagerly returned to kissing her. There was a small desk inside, probably once used for a teacher, and Lucius lifted the witch up onto it. Molly immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her center and moaned when she felt his arousal up against her.

"Give it to me Lucius," Molly whispered, reaching down to rub herself and Lucius thought he could watch that beautiful sight all day long if this woman wasn't so damn impatient. He nodded and pushed his slacks down just low enough for his erection to jump out. He gave it a couple strokes before slipping her panties to the side and sliding it against her with a low moan.

"Please," Molly whispered, unbuttoning her shirt as she began to feel incredibly warm. He reached a hand up to grope one of her breasts before sliding inside of her slowly as she released a rather loud moan. "For fuck's sake, I'm not some porcelain doll. I want you to fuck me," Molly demanded, and shit that was hot. Lucius happily obliged, moving both hands to her hips before he began slamming into her both harder and faster. Her breasts bounced like mad as he thrust in and out, and he was surprised at how long he was lasting with a girl as beautiful and as warm and tight as her.

"Feels so fucking good," Lucius moaned before Molly pushed him off, yanking her skirt down and turning around so her knees were on the desk and her bum in the air. Lucius couldn't help himself when she presented her bum to him like that, so he leaned down and licked from her clit all the way to her bum hole, sending a shiver down Molly's spine. She tasted so damn good, he dipped his tongue inside her lips to take another taste before he stood up and shoved his cock back into her. This took her off guard but she absolutely loved it, fingers gripping the edge of the desk for dear life as he pounded her.

After another twenty minutes or so, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out, releasing all over her bum. He was the first man to make her climax three times within a half hour, let alone at all. She wouldn't mind skipping one of her classes to meet him in his dorm, should he invite her again.

The pair of them lazily cleaned up and without another word they made their separate ways back to their dormitories. Molly was blissfully unaware of the fact that Lucius didn't see her as just another fuck. She showered and rinsed every reminder of him from her body, whereas Lucius opted to shower the next morning, wanting to fall asleep with the smell of her on him.

...

Lucius was falling for Molly. There was no way for him to get rid of the thought of her, he couldn't stop looking at her over breakfast. But it was almost like she was avoiding him. He originally wanted to take her to Hogsmeade because he knew she wouldn't fuck had he not shown interest, but the second he showed interest, he became... well, interested. Enamored was more like it.

"Hey mate, you got a date to the ball yet?" Regulus asked him in the common room one night, but Lucius shook his head. He knew who he wanted to take, but the chance of her ever agreeing to go with him were slim. She hadn't talked to him for two weeks now, it was nearly Christmas. He'd gone out of his way to get her a gift, but he didn't even know when he would give it to her because she was never alone anymore, and it was special.

Lucius decided to ask her after potions class one day, so he pulled her aside and gave a nervous glance.

"I uh... would you like to go to the ball with me?" Lucius asked her, and Molly was shocked, rolling her blue eyes at the very thought of him dancing. She figured this was just his way of choosing a pure blood girl he was comfortable with and knew would put out, she she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, you could just tell me if you wanted to hook up again. You don't have to lead me on," Molly chuckled, and Lucius had a realization. She thought it was just a one-off thing. He wanted to show her it wasn't, that he cared for her. He took her hand and pressed his lips to it. He took a golden necklace out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand with a charming smile.

"I'd really like if you went with me, Molly," Lucius insisted, and after that Molly released a sigh and courteously agreed to go with him. The very thought of the gift was making Molly uneasy as she turned to go back to her common room. What was his aim?

"I guess I'll see you Sunday night at 7," Molly sighed lightly and Lucius nodded his head, a broad smile across his face. Maybe he didn't want her for just that one purpose after all.

...

It was the evening before the ball, and Molly saw Lucius slip out of his common room, she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him against her body, pressing a needy kiss to his lips. He was shocked at first but his hands quickly found her waist. She'd been hoping to see him before the ball, she'd overheard a chat between him and Regulus that morning about there not being many pure blood choices, and it sickened her to think that he just wanted her because of her blood. Her original plan was to cancel their date the next night, but she saw him and she was weak.

Lucius took the opportunity to press Molly against the cold wall and took her wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above her as she let out a low moan. Maybe she could wait until after the ball to call it quits.

"Are you going to fuck me right here?" Molly whispered, a shiver running down her spine at the look in the Slytherin's eyes. Lucius kissed her hotly for another moment before using his free hand to grab her thigh and pull it up around him, bringing him closer to her heat. His hips jerked messily forward and Molly whined softly as she felt him press against her.

Lucius reached down to touch Molly, only to realize she wasn't wearing any panties and he glanced at the girl who blushed before him.

"You knew you'd see me tonight?" Lucius whispered, rubbing his thumb against her as she moaned, nodding her head as her eyes squeezed shut. "Look at me," Lucius whispered, continuing his motions as he slid a finger inside of her. She let out a soft whimper before reluctantly opening her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"I want you on your knees for me, hands behind your back. Can you do that, my dear?" Lucius leaned forward to nip at her neck before releasing her hands. She did as he said and Merlin this was so hot. Molly was pushy and demanding, but she definitely enjoyed being bossed around. She would miss this.

"Now you are going to do me a bit of a favor, but you may not use your hands to touch yourself. Am I clear?" Lucius began undoing his zipper as the girl nodded desperately, her mouth practically watering. She watched his erection, which was currently pressing against his pants, bounce out and nearly hit her in the face. Molly was quick to take it in her mouth and suck with vigor, and Lucius couldn't help but to let out a low moan. He tried remaining somewhat aware in case any prefects tried sneaking up on them, but it was difficult when such a beautiful woman was sucking him off.

Minutes passed, and Lucius watched the woman, she was nearly dripping wet onto the floor as she took him all the way into her throat, but eventually he yanked her head off and pulled her up.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Lucius moaned, and Molly nodded eagerly as he turned her to face the wall, her bum sticking out enough for him to easily penetrate. She let out a low moan as she felt her juices drip down her leg as he slammed into her repeatedly, bending over a bit more so he could get a better angle. Lucius took advantage of this and licked his thumb before pressing it against her soft, puckered hole and lightly pushed in. Molly jumped a bit but let out a filthy moan at the feeling of both her holes filled at once.

"Lucius I... you can put it there," Molly said nervously, and Lucius's eyes widened as he pulled out slowly and pressed his tip against the tight hole. He slowly pushed in and felt Molly tense up at the tightness, but eventually she relaxed and began spewing a series of animalistic moans.

"Please.. fuck me hard," Molly whined, her hand reaching back to pull him in deeper. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it felt so incredibly great. His hips began snapping forwards to meet Molly's demands and he began spanking her perky bum as he thrusted, watching it bounce with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum," Lucius whined, and Molly nodded her head and began pushing herself back against him in order to make it easier on him. He released inside of her with a groan and whined at the cold air when she pulled off.

"I bet we could make some beautiful red-haired pure bloods," Lucius chuckled and Molly stared at him for a second. She quickly cleaned herself with a mental reminder of why this couldn't work and without another word she was on her way. Lucius didn't think much of it, maybe she was just embarrassed.

...

Molly was not excited, to say the very least. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her baby pink dress and her hair curled and pulled back. But her date was Lucius Malfoy. He seemed to like her company, but she disagreed with nearly every one of his moral opinions. She was reminded of that the previous night. Molly was going to prove to him tonight that they would never work, and that he should stop chasing her.

But first she had to get down the stairs in these bloody heels.

They met on time, and walked silently into the Great Hall before taking their seats. There were a few announcements before their food appeared in front of them in the middle of each and every circular table, and they all tucked in. Lucius was happy to see Molly wearing the gold necklace he'd given her, the rubies sitting perfectly against the curve of her chest.

Before long, the food disappeared and the students began joining each other on the dance floor. Lucius held a hand out for Molly, who took it and followed him onto the floor. They began swaying to the soft music as the lights dimmed, Molly avoiding eye contact with the man before her.

"You look beautiful tonight," Lucius whispered, and for some odd reason it made Molly's skin crawl. She wanted to fuck him again, however it was probably better off for both of their sake to make sure there was never a repeat of that. He had a nice body, but his personality lacked in what Molly truly craved. Adventure, kindness, acceptance. He was just a tradition that she didn't care to follow.

"Thanks," Molly mumbled lamely, and he stepped back dejectedly. She excused herself to the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like hours before returning to Lucius. He grinned and took her arm pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I... Lucius I don't feel well. I think I'll head up to my common room," Molly sighed. It wasn't exactly a lie, her stomach had been turning all night. He furrowed his eyebrows and made to walk her up. "Alone, if you don't mind," she added quickly and he stopped in his tracks. They had made it to the staircase and Molly was glancing up them as she tried to make her escape.

"Is something else wrong?" Lucius asked softly, and sure he was kind to her, but Molly had friends who were muggle born and half blood. He wouldn't be as kind to them, would he?

"I just... this is all pure blood tradition and I don't exactly agree with those morals," Molly tried explaining delicately, but Lucius hardened.

"So you're a blood traitor then?" Lucius hissed, snatching his arm away from her as if he could catch a disease. Molly rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"If that's what you'd like to call it, however I just call it decency and kindness," Molly hissed, stepping backwards up a few steps. Lucius put his hand on his wand in a threatening manner, and Molly was already whipping hers out of the side of her dress.

"You mean to tell me I haven't been kind to you? I've paid for your things at Hogsmeade. I've been rather generous elsewhere as well," Lucius cocked his head, a menacing look on his face. He really wasn't handling this rejection very well. Molly took a deep breath and took a step back up one of the steps.

"You've been more than kind to me. However you should be kind to everyone, no matter what their blood status. Or anything else for that matter," Molly told him and she could almost laugh at the disgusted look on his face.

"And get removed from the Malfoy family, not likely," Lucius scoffed. Molly took another step and reached up to take the necklace off.

"Keep it. It's already touched your blood traitor skin," Lucius muttered, and turned on his heel, "And when the Dark Lord decides to come after you, I'm not going to save you," Lucius stared and Molly couldn't help but to giggle. The Dark Lord? What did he mean by that? She turned around and made to go up the stairs but bumped into another man and her cheeks colored instantly.

"I'm so sorry," Molly whispered and gripped the railing behind her as she stared up at the tall, red-haired boy in front of her, Arthur Weasley.

"Was he giving you trouble, dear?" Arthur asked, and Molly rolled her eyes. She bent down to take her shoes off as they were killing her and Arthur took them from her and took her hand.

"Just some stupid pureblood tradition," Molly huffed and Arther bit back a smile, he couldn't help but notice how extraordinarily beautiful this woman was, and a fellow pureblood woman who didn't care about the traditions or blood status at that!

"I reckon you could use some more comfortable shoes, but would you like to go for a walk around the garden with me?" Arthur asked her, and Molly couldn't help but grin broadly and nod her head. So Arther escorted her up to Gryffindor tower so she could swap out her shoes and toss that stupid ruby necklace into the depths of her trunk, and they set off for the gardens hand in hand.

And the rest, they say, is history.


End file.
